A CD, CD-ROM, VCD or DVD disc is normally sold in a thin plastic box which is, in turn, usually wrapped by a packaging film. Experience tells that the tearing open of the packaging film may not be easy for a customer using bare hands, and a knife is sometimes needed.
The invention seeks to mitigate or to at least alleviate such a problem by providing an opener.